


Symbiosis of Heroes

by animalwild084



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BokuAkaKuro Week, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/pseuds/animalwild084
Summary: Superhero Akaashi Keiji (alias Dark Shadow) faces off against his nemesis; Bokuto Koutarou (alias Nycto)!Kuroo Tetsurou (alias Humble Boyfriend) may or may not get caught in the crossfires.





	Symbiosis of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for bokuakakuro week 2017! so fucking happy to be participating in this. I decided to combine a lot of the prompts for bak week with dialogue prompts, so this is filling the prompt 'Heroes' + 'You're so easy to manipulate'  
> thanks to the lovely cj (josai on tumblr) for reading this over and encouraging me!  
> let me know what you think! comments/kudos/criticism welcome!
> 
> and come talk to me at paradoxicalpsychic on tumblr :D

Akaashi crashes through the window, subtlety be damned. He knows his presence is expected, and he doesn’t want to waste any time trying to sneak into the lair, so he just uses the front door (or window, in this case).

The sight that greets him is one he has always feared, and one that breaks his heart. He can just make out the outline of Kuroo’s terrible bedhead in the dark and his breathing stops. He rushes over to Kuroo, not paying attention to his surroundings or the cuts that appear on his hands and knees from the broken window.

Finally by Kuroo’s side, Akaashi realizes how out of his depth he really is. His hands shake almost uncontrollably as he reaches out towards Kuroo, hand hesitating to touch as he doesn’t know the extent of Kuroo’s injuries.

Akaashi’s eyes rake over Kuroo’s face, taking in the swollen lips, cuts and bruises. Kuroo’s stupid chemistry shirt covers his arms so Akaashi can’t see how badly they look, but he then sees the cuffs and his confidence returns, pleased to have a task to do.

He stops trying to break the cuffs when the entire place floods with light, blinding him, and forcing him to cover his eyes. The lights serve as a reminder; he is not in a safe place.

“You are so easy to manipulate.” 

He turns towards the voice, but can’t see distinct features, only the outline of a male figure with a horned head.

“Bokuto-san. I didn’t think you would stoop this low.”

“Akaashi! Even you should know by now that I prefer Nycto. And I had to pay you back for snooping into my secret files somehow didn’t I? But you’re wrong in one aspect- it wasn’t me who “stooped this low” as you so eloquently put it.”

Akaashi can feel the confusion written on his face, but he’s distracted when he hears Kuroo shift behind him.

“Kuroo!” Akaashi turns his back to Bokuto, his head realizing the stupidity of the movement but his heart having better priorities. He gently helps Kuroo rise into a sitting position, worry and fear pushing all thoughts of Bokuto from his mind.

“You know, he’s right sugarplum.”

The annoyance at the nickname comes second to the confusion that returns tenfold at Kuroo’s cryptic sentence. Before Akaashi can think of a response, Kuroo continues.

“You are easy to manipulate.”

The world falls out from underneath Akaashi’s feet and tears collect at the corners of his eyes as his brain vehemently denies the statement while registering the sharp smile on Kuroo’s face.

“How d’you think he found me so fast Akaashi? How d’you figure Bo found out about our relationship? You, the apathetic fuckup, having romantic feelings for someone? Almost unheard of.” Kuroo looms over Akaashi with every word, following Akaashi as he tries to back away from the man he thought he knew.

Fear, betrayal and grief overwhelm Akaashi as he tries to think past the fact that Kuroo contacted Bokuto- the man who has made Akaashi’s life a living hell- and even has a nickname for him. All those lazy mornings in bed, all the cups of coffee, all the meetups and lunches they squeezed into their hectic schedules. The lunches Akaashi had to reschedule. The late nights where he’d come home to Kuroo passed out on the couch. The distance that appeared between them. The pain Akaashi noticed in Kuroo’s eyes as he missed another one of their dates.

Memories swim behind his eyes, as Kuroo’s face swims in front. Akaashi’s breathing is shallow and out of control and his legs wouldn’t be able to support him even if he wanted to stand up. Akaashi can no longer tell one emotion from the other, all of the hurt too jumbled up for him to begin separating them.

The only thing that registers through the haze of pain is when his back thumps against something solid and warm.

Bokuto’s voice sounds from above him, “Would you look at that. The mighty Akaashi Keiji turned into a snivelling mess at my feet. All because of a couple of words. Although I must say, you had stupendous follow through Kuroo.”

Bokuto’s tone sets off some bells in Akaashi’s head, but he can’t seem to grasp their importance as his emotions continue to run rampant. But what really surprises him is Kuroo’s response.

“You promised you wouldn’t kill him. Please.” Kuroo sounds even more heartbroken than what Akaashi feels, but Akaashi still can’t think past his emotions as Bokuto comes into view, Akaashi’s arms now restrained behind him.

Akaashi ducks his face to avoid meeting Bokuto’s eyes as he responds to Kuroo, “And I won’t go back on that promise, you can be sure of that. But I would like to point out that you said nothing of yourself in our little deal~”

All three of them freeze, not daring to move before they hear, “And that’s good! Thanks guys, really nice run through, I think that might be the last take we do for that scene. See Yachi about touching up your makeup and we’ll let you know if we need you again today.”

As soon as Ennoshita opens his mouth to let them know the take went well, Bokuto launches himself at Kuroo, apologizing and worrying over Kuroo’s (fake) bruises while simultaneously crowing about how great he acted.

Ennoshita doesn’t react, too used to the scene now to really care and trusting Akaashi to pass along his message to the other two.

After Ennoshita finishes speaking, Akaashi herds the other two over towards Yachi, who is also used to the antics of the two stars, but is still somewhat jumpy around them.

“Kuroo! Come on, you had to have seen how awesome my entrance was. It was stellar! It was more than stellar! I-”

“Came in behind me so I didn’t get to see this ‘more than stellar’ entrance. I guess I’ll just have to see what the final product looks like.” Bokuto whines in response, but perks up when Kuroo continues, “You know, Akaashi saw your entrance so I’m sure he has loads of praise for you.”

Kuroo turns towards Akaashi with a smirk, which he doesn’t see, his attention on Yachi as she touches up his makeup.

“Yes, it was quite spectacular Bokuto. Really eye-catching.” Kuroo frowns at Akaashi’s lackluster answer, but Bokuto crows even louder and starts in on an in-depth analysis of his acting during that scene.

Bokuto’s tirade is interrupted by Narita coming by, letting the three of them that Ennoshita was happy with their last take so their done for the day. They head back to their trailers, costumes being peeled off and makeup removed.

“Hey hey hey! We should go visit Karasuno Cafe, it’s been awhile since we’ve gone there!”

Kuroo cackles. “You just want to visit your ‘actor-in-training’ prodigy!”

Bokuto rounds on Kuroo, defensive, “So!? What’s wrong with wanting to go see Hinata?”

“Nothing! You just distract him from his job though, so Suga might not like seeing you.”

“If you two are ready, I believe we will get to Karasuno faster if we actually start walking.”

Kuroo and Bokuto blink at Akaashi’s curt response, then start pulling on their clothes, still squabbling over how the scene went and if Suga would kick them out of the cafe.

Akaashi leaves the trailer first, hands in his pockets, and heads in the direction of Karasuno. Bokuto and Kuroo eventually catch up with him, both of them throwing an arm over his shoulders and sandwiching him in their warmth.

“You know Akaashi you did a great job today too. You always do!”

“Thank you Bokuto, I appreciate the sentiment.”

“He’s right Akaashi! You really brought your A game today. And hey,” Kuroo spins Akaashi around so they’re face to face, Bokuto resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder and his arms around Akaashi’s waist, “You know we love you and care about you right?”

“...Of course Kuroo. And I love you both. What’s this about?”

“Since we care about you, we want to know why you were crying during today’s scene.”

Akaashi blinks in surprise at the direct question but doesn’t hesitate when he says, “I was simply playing the role Kuroo. Like you said, I brought my ‘A game’ and the part required that I show a great deal of emotion and I did.”

Akaashi tries to slide out from under Kuroo’s gaze and Bokuto’s arms, but they drag him back so he faces Kuroo once more.

“But Akaashi. Your eyes are still red.” Akaashi freezes in place, anxious to hear what Kuroo says next.

“Bo and I have seen you cry before. Both when you’re acting, and when you’re not. You were crying for real today. What could possibly make our little owlet cry?”

Akaashi leans back against Bokuto, accepting the kiss on his cheek, as he thinks about how best to answer Kuroo’s question. Recognizing the ‘double teaming’ Bokuto and Kuroo took to get an answer out of Akaashi, he realizes that they won’t accept anything but the truth.

“When you were delivering your line, Kuroo, about how your character betrays my character, I...realized that I haven’t, exactly, been the most attentive boyfriend.” Akaashi feels Bokuto tighten his arms in response, but he doesn’t say anything. “I haven’t made the past couple lunch dates.” The past 8 lunch dates, and he’s been late to 3 of their supper dates. Akaashi counted. “And I forgot about the party for Bokuto’s movie that we were invited to.” He’s about to continue but Kuroo’s hands cup his face, and Akaashi feels the lightest of kisses on his forehead.

“You are not an apathetic fuckup of a boyfriend, or as a person. Never have been, never will be. Bo and I know you’re stressed, what with this movie and your tv show, and we support you 100% of the time.”

Bokuto speaks up, “Hey ‘Kaashi, what about all those notes you leave us in the mornings? Or gifts you leave in our trailers? And you were the first one to notice that Kuroo was straining his shoulder! How can you even think that we don’t know you care about us?? Kuroo and I see how much you care everyday!”

Akaashi huffs at their responses. “Thank you Kou. And you Tetsu. I love you both so much.”

Bokuto shouts, “AH! He’s back Kuroo! Our Keiji’s feeling better!!”

Akaashi is well acquainted with Bokuto’s chest, but he still fears for his lungs as Bokuto scoops him up into a suffocating hug. Kuroo’s cackling is not helping his situation at all.

“Koutarou, please.”

“Oh! Sorry!” 

Akaashi is glad to have oxygen again, but it doesn’t last long, as Kuroo wraps his arms around both his and Bokuto’s necks.

“I’d say we all deserve a night in! How about it? Lord of the Rings marathon?”

“It’s not possible to have a Lord of the Rings marathon in one night, Tetsu.”

“Have a little faith Keiji! Besides, I just want you guys to dog-pile on me so I don’t think we’ll be watching much of the movies.”

Akaashi shoves Kuroo’s face, covering up the leer that appeared at his statement.

They turn towards home, Akaashi with a hand in each of his boyfriend's, his worries assuaged and his heart light.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo's chemistry shirt had "Are you made of nickel, cerium, arsenic and sulfur? Cuz you have a NiCe AsS" on it :9


End file.
